operation rift gate
by GS12
Summary: when humans discover a way into the kung fu panda univers what will happen read to find out rated t for just in chase
1. Chapter 1

Operation rift gate

Prolog

Earth 2050 Edwards air force base after detecting a strange energy reading which scientist believe to be a crack in space time the us that could be used to travel to other dimensions. the us government starts operation rift gate objective to punch a hole right into another dimension .

Earth to jar head come in jar head ! What lieutenant Chase Rogers yelled as he was pulled out of his day dream. Did you really have to do that jay said chase yes yes I did said jay never mind said chase case

Was lieutenant in in the us marines he had blond hair green eye was 6'4 jay was a lieutenant in the us air force 6.3 brown hair brown eyes . Oh come on don't get mad jarhead at that chase jerked his head to look at jay and mad to get out of his chair. At this jay jump about three feet back which mad chase and all the other soldiers in the room. laugh got said chase you win this time said chase as he walked away chase then turn to the rift gate a 50 by 50 arch. hard to believe to days the test to days the test then chase heard the rest of his team calling him.

Chase got up and maid his way to the rest of his squad there was frank **Hernandez **

**marine also engineer he was 5'11 of Spanish decent. The there was bill Harington 6'3 us army heavy weapons expert. Sara Kingston 5'9 us navy medic.**

**Ok what up captain said Sara not time to get suited up test the gate in 5 said chase. 5 minutes later.**

**They were all standing there ready to go ok said professor Clark were going to open the rift.**

**Okay start rift sequins as the scientists at the control panel press the button aloud whirring noise fills the room the air begins to feel static then all of a sunned a blue light feels the room as the rift opens we did it said Clark as he jumps up in down exactly. So the egg head did says chase **

**Authors note this is my first story so pleas no flame and pleas forgive any grammar or spelling mistakes thanks for any reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 contact

Kung fu world

Po tigress viper and mantis were racing through the streets while crane flew over head and monkey jumped over the roof tops. This is so awesome po yelled! As he ran as fast as he could a blue wall of fire appearing in the middle of town. No it isn't po it could be dangerous said tigress she's right po said viper as she dogged a cart of cabbages. Oh relax I am the dragon warrior and you the furious five what the worst that could happen. Po's right what is the worst that could happen monkey yelled from the roof top. They all stopped as the came to the rift monkey and crane joined the rest of the furious five what is it crane ask crane as he stared at it dumfounded I don't know said tigress as her and the rest of the furious five stared up in awe.

Earth

Ok what next asked frank? Well we send the probe in said professor Clark as he looked at on of the monitories ok frank that you cue said chase got frank says as he goes over to a monitor and press a few button than the floor slides open and up come a small robot that looks like a cross between a tank and a rove body of a tang head and mask (that's means neck in robot speak) sensors and cameras rolling audio a go sending her through say frank as he press a few more buttons then the probe starts rolling along the floor

As it enters the rift the rift makes weird and indicial sound we have probe entry says one of the scientist.

Kung fu world

As the furious five and po stare entranced at this haft crucial of blue fire they are snapped out of it when the crucial makes this strange black box on what appears to be wheels but with a black banned on them and a black metal pole on top of which is another black box with what appears to be two glass leans.

What the heck is that thing yelled po. I don't know says viper as she inches back stay on the guard tigress says.

Earth

They all stared at the large display screen you seeing what I am seeing chase said as he stared at the screen

Jaw hanging. As ever one nodded this is amazing walking talking animals Clark said in utter disbelief.

Just imaging how important to science we could learn so much about evolution. Yeah if they don't kill you first bill commented. Ok Clark what do you recommend general rip jaw asked I guess we could make contact

Clark said. Ok general Rip jaw said chase were sending you squad through. Got it chase says ok lest get a move on yes sir his squad said as he moved to the rift. Let's go chase orders the all raise there guns and walked through the rift.

Authors note cliff hanger please revive first fic please no flame


End file.
